Purgatory of a Fireman
by Madoneko
Summary: SakuSOL: "Okay. I’m slightly aware that sounded a little ridiculous. But still, that’s how it happens in every story, right?" A slice of life fic. Sakura Centric.
1. Speaker

Purgatory of a Fireman

_Disclaimer for ENTIRE STORY:_ I do not own Naruto or the characters.

This is a small **slice of life** story, mostly of which I was just messing around with my style. There are 7 chapters, about 7k words.

And okay, so, honestly, this was a complete trial run for me.  
I don't usually write drama _and_ romance so freely, so, neh. D:  
First time for everything.  
And I know I messed up dreadfully on the tenses, switching from past to present in a flicker. Sorry about that. It makes sense in a twisted sort of a way.  
But any suggestions, much appreciated.  
Thanks.

* * *

Purgatory of a Fireman

Madoneko (formerly Corruption inc.), July 2008

* * *

_Dedicated to Amanda_

Because romance is a fleeting, inescapable drama, that makes your life so much like a soap opera, you're singing in the shower.

And because boys are trouble you don't want to live without, and your stories about them are timeless.

And because, dude, I'm your best friend.

Just remember to keep your head high, your dreams close, the drama of life at an arms length, and the boys unapproved by me,

_Miles_ away.

* * *

_Purgatory of a Fireman – Entry 1_

Hello, my name is Sakura, but you can call me Saku. It's much easier to say, and it's a simple way to reduce a three syllable name to a two syllable name. To start this off, I'm not a writer. I'm not a speaker (trust me. This one time, I had to give an English presentation, and I fainted. No exaggerations here) either. I can't call myself a skater, or an artist, or a dancer, or a poet, or a sister, or even just a great kisser. My label goes as far from just 'shy and smart' as a dog from its kennel. And picture the dog as being _hot glued _to the kennel. Or just picture snoopy. I imagine you get the point.

(Which, right now is actually 3 – negative 2. Not kidding. Math is the only class I completely dominate in.)

But without further a due, I present the protagonist of my story, me. Me; being; the girl who sits in the left hand corner to the right of Mr. Hatake's fourth period Advanced Calculus class. Which I am acing with a no-sweat piece of cake level of work, because, yes ladies and gentlemen; I'm just that damn good at math.

My father, actually, when I was little, was so proud of me, he started trying to teach me geometry. Square is 4 x 4, he would say, and I would fling my mashed potatoes at him. Oh yes, I had my mad mathematician skills even as a one and a half year old, I swear. And actually, while I find this to be a completely useless quality, my best friend Tenten always reaffirms that she'd trade me her 'useless' (absolutely gorgeous-voiced) singing skill for mine with math, because she's sick of being stuck retaking Algebra II. Which I'd be fine with doing, if I had the method.

(Oh ho ho ho, and believe me, one day I will. I will use my mad math skills to develop a machine to trade skills, and then we will _do business_.)

I mean, when I'm completely modest about Tenten's singing skills, I'm about saying she'd make Simon Cowell have a heart attack from the beauty of her voice. No joke. I've almost considered not going to karaoke night with her anymore, she puts me to so much shame. But she's a great friend. In her own crazy, "Sakura we have dye to all my blue sweaters green!" kind of a way. But I love that about her.

And just as I finish my final thoughts about her and her crazy urges to color things unnaturally, the bell rings, and I'm set free, like an eagle onto the wind. And through a door, and down a ramp, and onto an asphalt littered with gum. And Tenten, coming out of her ever so conveniently close class to mine, spots me and runs over. Avoiding every piece of gum she can, of course, because she has an issue with walking normally.

"Hey Sakura, you're so _fine_!" Is her greeting to me as she almost bumps into me, presenting me with her traditional thumbs-up as she struggles to balance over a stray piece of gum she almost stepped on.

"Can't say the _same_, got your watch on?" Is my established answer back that flows out absentmindedly.

"No! The time is not…ten ten, yet!" Is her attempted comeback for today.

(I have been saying this to her since we met in _elementary_ school. She still hasn't come up with a praise-worthy enough retort for me to cease my teasing.)

I chuckle once and begin to walk off to where we eat lunch, Tenten close in step, hovering over the gum, behind me.

This is how I'll start my story, with my friend and me heading off to eat lunch. I'm Sakura; and I suppose you could call me a speaker, just because I've managed to write an entire page about how I'm not.


	2. Skater

_Purgatory of a Fireman – Entry 2_

Hello, my name is Sakura, and I'll be honest, I have guy trouble. It's not that I'm not attractive. In fact, I'm pretty good looking, simply with just leaving my hair down and getting up in the morning. It's the jea-genes. I swear, my crazy parents must've had an ace up their sleeves or something, because I came out with nothing to complain about, and I can look fairly nice with little effort.

I am, however, very particular about one thing when it concerns my looks. My clothes. Must. Match. Because it simply bothers me to the tick if they don't. Tenten, while her outfits don't completely defy the laws of the color wheel, always insists on wearing sweaters. It annoys me, but I've learned to simply dismiss it as one of her weird little complexes and deal with it.

So guys. Why is it, none of them ever spontaneously ask me out? Just decide I'm the most wonderful person they've ever seen, walk up to me, bend down on one knee, and ask me to join them for coffee.

Okay. I'm slightly aware that sounded a little ridiculous. But still, that's how it happens in every story, right? Every movie, every ridiculous romantic plot formed up by a human brain funnels into that general thought.

Well, life is definitely not a movie.

(Tenten says I should be glad for this. She hypothesizes if it was, little people would stare mindlessly at us and eat popcorn, chuckling all the way.)

But really. A movie plot does not simply consist of a fairly 'shy and smart' girl finally gathering up the courage to start to chat with the boy she likes.

Ah, Neji. The smart, kind of silly, athletically good-looking guy in the theoretical protagonist's fourth period math class. The boy who has many cousins and a red mustang lent out from his uncle for his grades. The boy I spent two weeks gathering up the courage to talk to. The boy I started to get to know.

The boy who had a girlfriend.

Honestly! Other girlfriend characters are not supposed to come into the picture in romantic movies or plots.

So yes. Looking back on my high school (boy-friend-less) days, I have serious guy issues.

Tenten, I cannot say the same to. She has little issue talking to (and flirting with) guys. Who proceed to ask her out. Who she proceeds to _turn down_. When asked about her questionable (also boy-friend-less) activities, she simply responds that she's not ready for a relationship with a guy yet.

Hell with that, I'm ready, give them to _me_!

Frustrating.

But actually, recently, I met this really cool guy in my history class. And his friend. His friend is kind of awkward, but the cool, moreso outgoing guy's opening line was, "hey we both need some serious Algebra II help." and they came to me, and that I can do.

The guy's name was Sasuke. He was a baseball, basketball, football player extraordinaire, all in one. He was really hot as well. I really liked him.

And he seemed interested in me. We got to know each other a bit, and he was amazing. He was cute, cool, talented, and he always told me exactly what I want to hear! It's like God chiseled the perfect boyfriend out of marble and sent him to me as an apology present for neglecting me the past years. I couldn't have been happier.

We chatted through myspace. He was a virgo. He was _single_. He skateboarded.

But alas.

Skateboarding I couldn't do.

So my initial thought was to find someone to teach me. His friend, Naruto, had become friends with me as a result too lately. I clicked his page, and voila! He skateboards too! I messaged him up, and later in the week we got together for our first skateboarding lesson.

We met up a lot in the few weeks I got to know Sasuke better. And I practiced and practiced with Naruto (such a sweetie for teaching me!) until I was finally ready to show him my mad skateboarding skills.

So, I suppose, I do know how to skateboard. And as a result, you could call me a skater now too, if you wanted.

After all, I'm dating one.


	3. Artist

Purgatory of a Fireman

_Purgatory of a Fireman – Entry 3_

Hello, my name is Sakura, and upon discovering my new label, first thing is first, wardrobe revamping!

Tenten immediately dropped her video games and willingly came with me to the mall (after I tied her down and dragged her) to help determine my new look. Her eyes came in handy, I will say, because she single-handedly picked me out two new pairs of black denim jeans, one purse, and ten cool looking graphic tees in ten minutes, while still remaining within my fairly inflexible budget. I can't regret bringing her lazy ass to help me shop in the least.

And as she carelessly picked up more cool looking tees and threw into my bag-laden arms, all I could think of, in eyeing each of my new wardrobe additions, was that Sasuke would definitely love me in those.

Just as expected, he did. Being the first-rate guy he was, every time I wore a new shirt, he noticed, and told me I looked good in it. I gave him my first kiss as a reward, and he grinned into it.

But that wasn't the only good that spewed forth from the golden cloth of my new shirt army! My mom, as she was reading, complimented me on my new look. She'd been sleeping a lot the past few days, probably because of my unborn sibling sleeping and feeding in her stomach. But I didn't mind the lack of attention she had been recently paying me, because that was to be my first ever sibling!

Not only this, but Ino Yamanaka also complimented my shirt! The number one popular girl in the school, not only noticed me, but continued to_ flatter_ my new wardrobe! It was like my life had suddenly flipped from 'shy and smart' to 'skater mode, lets be awesome!' mode. It was pretty exciting.

And Tenten kept me up. She smiled whenever I told her about the numerous compliments my new friends in the popular crowd had showered on me, and how Sasuke was taking me to see the state college football match tomorrow. She didn't say much in return, but she hadn't been talking to me much lately. I figured she's a little upset I haven't been able to spend time with her as much anymore, what with Sasuke and Naruto and Ino and her friends. But she should've been happy for my new-found popularity! I was so much happier now.

There was this one girl named Hinata, however, who continued to pester me about Naruto. She was Ino's friend, but she wanted to get close to me because I'm good friends with him. I naturally offered to help her out, because she really _was_ a nice girl. A little irritating, but I understood (personally) that one would do anything for love.

So I talked to Naruto about her a little while we were skateboarding around my block. He chuckled nervously when I mentioned she liked him, and dismissed it. I don't think he's that keen on her, but I felt bad for her.

So I warned him to give her a chance, and left it at that.

Unfortunately, about a week later when she did finally ask him out on a date with her, he simply flat out turned her down. It was all over Ino's lunch circle, and I felt a little bad, but even worse when Hinata herself stormed up to me (in front of everyone!) and pointed her finger into my chest saying,

"It's all your fault! You never wanted me to date him, you just wanted to humiliate me by telling him to turn me down when I asked him!" She cried at me frantically, and I shook my hands violently protesting against everything she had claimed, saying I _had _tried my best, and it wasn't my fault!

And in this point, all of my friends were turned to us, deliberating on who to believe. Ino considered for a swift moment, and then pulled Hinata away from me, a fierce look in her eyes.

"It isn't," She said firmly to the withering girl. "Sakura's fault. She tried her best, but obviously, he doesn't like you that way. Don't blame it on Sakura, she doesn't deserve it from you. Just go. Go. I never want to see you around here again."

And the girl turned and ran. I turned to Ino, relief glittering in my eyes. "Thanks for sticking up for me." I said, and she smiled.

Yes, actually, I guess I wouldn't object to being labeled an artist either now. Because while thinking back on my friends, boyfriends, and popularity fiascos, my notebook became littered with doodles.


	4. Dancer

Purgatory of a Fireman

_Purgatory of a Fireman – Entry 4_

Hello, my name is Sakura, and I loved my best friend Ino. She was a really great new friend I had made. We did literally everything together, and her social circle expanded, even to Neji!

(Actually, speaking of Neji, he's going through stuff lately too. His girlfriend just broke up with him, and so, as he sits next to me in math, naturally I hear all about it.)

But Ino, she was so much fun! She had mall trips and sleepovers and pool parties! Understand, these are all things that Tenten would never do with me. She preferred video games over the mall, she never had sleepovers at her house, and she hated swimming! Of course, I still loved Tenten, and all her weird quirks too, but Ino was a lot more fun. So recently, she had planned a house party.

(She said I could invite anyone I wanted. I of course invited Naruto and Sasuke, I considered inviting Hinata, but I figured that would cause more drama than necessary. I also figured Tenten didn't like things like this, and left her be with her video games.)

It was going to be big, and exiting, and she wanted me to help set up, which I was more than willing to do. So I came about an hour before, to help her, and we got a little distracted with making snacks, throwing them at each other. But finally, we finished, and got ready, and were perfected just as the first people arrived.

Soon, the party was underway. Everyone was here, and Ino's social group seemed to have stretched wider than first perceived. I danced awkwardly among the throng of people; their dancing was a lot more…provocative than mine. And I could've sworn I smelled alcohol in the drinks. I made a mental note not to have any.

And so I left the dancers, feeling a little out of place, and just happened to stumble across Neji! He sat on Ino's sofa, looking depressed and smelling of alcohol a bit.

I sat down next to him, smiling. I poked him, asked him what was wrong, and he turned to me, frowning. "She dumped me…" Was all he would say, before he would settle back into his dejected slouch.

I poked him again. "Cheer up! She wasn't right for you anyway." I said sensibly. "There are loads of other girls in the world!" I cried soon after, trying to sound like I knew what I was talking about.

He turned to me, with a quizzical look, and then grinned. "What about you then?"

I startled. "What? Oh no, not me…" I shook my hands violently.

He analyzed me confusedly for a moment before saying. "Were you not just coming onto me?"

"Me?" I blurted. "No? I wasn't. I was just trying to cheer you up."

He glared at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I frowned. "I have a boyfriend."

He stared at me, unmoved. "Uh huh."

I shook my head. "Look, I didn't mean it like that; I was only trying to cheer you up." I stood up and brushed myself off. "I'm sorry she left you."

And before he could say anything more, I went to find Ino. My nerves were a little frazzled by the whole situation, and I needed her to cheer me up. Imagine, my former crush, asking me out! I wanted reassurance that it was the right thing to do…

And I looked for her everywhere. I passed Naruto by the DJ on my ways around, and he smiled, shouting over the music. "How is it?"

I shrugged. "It's okay." I shouted back, even though we were right next to each other. He nodded gravely in response. "Yeah. That guy over there is leering at you. Want me to beat him up?"

I turned around to catch a glimpse of Neji, and sighed. "Nah, he's just being weird." I called back. "Is Sasuke here?"

"Yeah, somewhere. I came with him, but I last saw him in the backyard, talking to Jared." He yelled back.

"Ah." I hollered back, and made a note to check for him after I found Ino. "Thanks. I'm heading around to look for Ino. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her!"

He winked. "Will do!"

I laughed and walked off, pushing through the crowd to find my friend. And that's when I saw her boyfriend, Sai, smirking and grinning to his friend. He didn't know what I looked like, I only knew him through the pictures Ino had shown me.

So, with my ninja-like skills, I snuck close to him and his friend and leaned in on their conversation. "-in a while, asked her why we hadn't, and all she could say was she was busy with school work. Which we both know was a total lie because she spends all her time flitting around with her friends." Sai was saying, and his friend nodded in agreement.

"But yeah, so I came to this thing to break up, because honestly, who want a girlfriend who refuses his-"

My eyes widened, and I ran to the hallway. That was definitely not what I had wanted to hear. I ran up the stairs to Ino's room, determined to stick up for her, as she had for me. She was probably in tears, forget my issues at hand here, mine was so mall compared to what she had to deal with! At least I still had my boyfriend, Neji was just a pest, but she had lost hers…and…and…

I ran down the hallway to her room, intent on finally proving that I could be a reliable best friend. I opened the door, and I saw her.

And then I saw Sasuke.

And they were on her bed,

Kissing.

I _almost _vomited.

Ino noticed me first, and turned to me wide eyed. "Saku…Sakura…it's not what it looks like, I swear…it's not…just listen…"

And I tried to convince myself it wasn't happening. This was too much like a stupid soap opera. Why Sasuke? Of all people?

But I furiously shook my head, and glared at them, my heart aching and hurting so much I wish it would cease its operations immediately.

Just to make it stop hurting.

Sasuke seemed shaky as well… "No…Saku...it's worse than it looks, really, we can explain…really…Saku…baby…" His voice cracked.

My heart still hurt, and I couldn't look at them anymore. I felt wetness drip down my cheeks, and rubbed my eyes furiously.

I couldn't think of anything else to say but, "How could you?" and as I shouted the almost pointless, kind of unneeded and stupid question, I ran down the stairs, because I didn't want to hear the answer. Naruto and Neji and Sai and everyone else saw me run out, tear-stained cheeks. I made quite the scene, I suppose. But I simply climbed into my car by the curb, and drove off.

After about five minutes I pulled the car over, and cried my aching heart out.

All I can remember saying is, "It hurts!" over and over, and I highly doubt I said anything intelligible.

After about ten minutes of incessant wailing, I realized where I was. This was Tenten's neighborhood. I wiped my eyes and drove off in search of her house, and finally came upon it.

Grief-stricken, I ran up to the front door and knocked. Tenten's dad answered with a scowl and frowned when he saw me. "Tenten! Your friend is here…"

I heard mutters of, "Who –at 10:30 at night...?" Before Tenten appeared on the steps, a sweater hastily thrown on. She took one look at me, before she hastily ran to me, and enveloped me in a hug. I burst into tears, and cried on her shoulder.

She patted my back softly and mumbled stuff to her dad like, "Please…just tonight…stay the night…"

And before I knew it, she was dragging me up the stairs and into her bedroom. She shut the door quietly behind her, and sat me down on the bed. And as she patted my shoulders, and whispered incoherent reassurances, I told her everything.

A couple hours later, she was on her feet. "So, how was the dancing at your shin-dig, Sakura?" She stuck an Elvis-looking pose, and I giggled, a slight sob escaping.

She smiled. "Betcha their dancing skills were nowhere near _mine_, Sakura! Who needs them? Check, _this_." She pulled her pointer finger and stuck it in the air, before diving it back down and up again, winking and grinning simultaneously.

I laughed again and stood up next to her. "No no," I giggled. "More like _this_."

And I suppose, after all, you can call me a dancer too. Because that's all I did the rest of that night, laughing all the way.


End file.
